


Wholeheartedly So

by happymaybe



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, Implied Past Yuri / Victor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 03:42:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11176275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happymaybe/pseuds/happymaybe
Summary: It’s been six months since Otabek, fueled by mindless affection and optimism, decided to buy the rings.





	Wholeheartedly So

 

There’s a reason why Otabek hasn’t proposed yet.

It’s been six months since Otabek, fueled by mindless affection and optimism, decided to buy the rings. He remembers going to the store but not the actual process of selecting and paying for it; he’s convinced he was hypnotized at some point by the over-friendly store employees. That’s the sole reason he could think of when he saw his credit card bill. For the record, there’s no regret on his part but there was definitely a lot of zero’s.

But he still hasn’t given it to Yuri.

Otabek simply doesn't have the confidence to do so.

***

“Beka, what the fuck?” He hears Yuri stumbles inside the apartment. “Get some light in here.”

He’s been holed up inside their apartment for the past couple of days, finishing up his mixes for an upcoming gig in Ibiza. It’s a pretty big fucking deal.

Suddenly the room is basked in the golden afternoon sunshine as Yuri goes to all the windows, pushing the blackout curtains aside. The sunlight casts a soft glow, making the mess in their tiny living room look subdued, almost mellow.  

From his makeshift work station in the far corner of the living room, he tugs his headphones down, turning his chair as he tracks Yuri’s movement around the room.

“I got you some souvenirs.” Yuri rambles on as he pulls one of his luggage in the middle of the room.

“It’s that dorayaki that you really liked when we went to Tokyo last year. I got you like four boxes. You better go to gym after finishing all of it one sitting – ”

Otabek clears his throat. “Yura.”

Yuri pauses from rummaging his open luggage, a dozen of dirty laundry already scattered across the floor.

“Welcome home.” Otabek says as he walks towards him, bare feet quiet against the hardwood floor.

Yuri blinks at him and Otabek feels a rush of warmth as Yuri breaks into a grin. “Did you miss me?” He meets Otabek halfway, quickly jumping to his feet, wrapping his arms around Otabek’s neck.

“Sorry, I couldn’t go to their wedding.”

Yuri hums, absentmindedly grazing his fingers against Otabek’s newly trimmed undercut. “You didn’t miss anything. There are three different same day edit videos that’s Victor’s gonna post in the next coming days. Believe me, I’m sure they all captured the sappiness of the whole thing. And besides, you can’t possibly miss your grandfather’s funeral.”

Otabek’s shrugs, “But still. I saw the pictures, it looks fun.” He feels the stress from the past couple of days seeps away as he let himself relax in the comfortable, familiar warmth of Yuri.

He moves to touch Yuri’s face, one hand pulling the string of Yuri’s hoodie. “Hmm, this hoodie looks familiar.”

Yuri rolls his eyes at him before pushing him away with a palm on his chest.  “It’s mine now. I’ll make us some tea. Let’s eat those dorayaki.” His eyes glint in mischief.

Otabek lets him go and goes to sprawl on the couch, with his head resting on the top of the back cushion, his eyes staring unblinking to the ceiling.

It’s been two years. It was supposed to be a temporary move to St. Petersburg to be Yuri’s support system but three months rolls into six months and somehow Otabek keeps on renewing his lease, until one day Yuri told him that they should probably start looking for a bigger place.

It’s been two years since Yuri chose him, and Otabek chose to stay.

It’s been two years but until now Otabek still wonders if it was really the right decision for Yuri.

Yuri comes back with two mugs of tea, placing it on the side table right next to Otabek. He dives through his luggage and waves the dorayaki box when he finally finds it.

“Aren’t you tired?” Otabek asks as he chews a mouthful of the dorayaki.

“I’m still too wired up from flight. I’ll probably pass out later.” Yuri replies as he makes himself comfortable next to Otabek.

“I told you to stop drinking too much coffee in the flight.” Otabek feels his hand moving on its own, stroking the side of Yuri’s torso. The hoodie is well worn, soft to touch.

Yuri snuggles closer to him, throwing his legs across Otabek’s lap. “Stop nagging.”

“Fine, fine. But I’m not one who’s going to have a shitty jetlag tomorrow.” Otabek is aiming to sound exasperated but with Yuri leaning against him, a pleasant familiar weight, he probably sounded hopelessly fond instead.

“Ah, by the way, Victor and I talked.”

Otabek stills his hands from where they’re about to sneak inside the hoodie and Yuri’s shirt to touch the warm skin beneath.

“And?” Otabek feels bile rising in his gut. Of course, this is exactly what Otabek needs right now. This is some kind of a nuclear war level of internal crisis.

Yuri shrugs as he rips the plastic wrapper of another dorayaki open.  “I told him that I’m genuinely happy for them.”

Otabek surmise that should make himself feel relieved but –

“Hey, Beka.” Yuri says quietly, his finger idly drawing circles on the cotton fabric of Otabek’s lounge pants. “Thank you for falling in love with me – despite my messy past with Victor.”

Yuri looks up to him; his eyes lacks the usual hostile intensity directed to most human beings but somehow, the softness of his gaze, the apparent tenderness, delivers the same level of genuine impact that Otabek feels absolutely gutted.

“I am an asshole and an idiot but every single day I am glad that you chose to stay here with me.”

There’s some red bean paste in the corner of his mouth, his hair is too oily, and there’s a 90% chance that the reason Yuri is this uncharacteristically sappy is because he is about to pass out from exhaustion, but right at this exact moment, as they sit in their ratty couch, in the middle of their apartment with substandard heating, here in the ground zero of Otabek’s next level of madness, Yuri Plisetsky is heartachingly unreal.

"I am really happy with you, Beka.”

_Ahh damn it_ , Otabek thinks, trying to ignore the pounding of his pulse, _I want to kiss him_.

But before that, Otabek’s going to kneel down and say the lamest speech in the history of mankind because finally, _fucking finally_ , this feels the right time.

“Hey, Yura.” Otabek fights to keep his voice steady as he reaches out for the small red box hidden in the bottom drawer of the side table.

Yuri stares at him, brows furrowed in quiet curiosity.

Otabek knows he is exhausted from the 18-hour flight, and he looks so much younger, wearing Otabek’s hoodie. Yeah, that hoodie he is so fond of wearing whenever he has long haul flight is Otabek’s, that old, dented fitbit in his wrist is also Otabek’s, and he suspects that those gray socks are the cashmere ones Otabek has been looking for that past three weeks.

 But that’s alright because in the grand scheme of things, it’s only fair as Otabek is Yuri’s. Wholeheartedly so.

 “Yura, yes is the only answer I will accept, okay?”

 

END

 

**Author's Note:**

> Scene shamelessly lifted from the **spoiler** epilogue of Hirunaka no Ryuusei.
> 
> Just a short one-shot to distract myself. Yell if there's any glaring typo / errors.
> 
> sheldilocks @ tumblr - come talk to me, fam!


End file.
